Various leads providing a clip and terminal for mounting one substrate on another are known in the prior art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,892 issued Feb. 28, 1984 to the assignee of the present application, discloses a lead having a clip for mounting a subsidiary substrate vertically on a base substrate, the lead having a terminal portion adapted to be retained and soldered in a hole in the base substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,865 issued Oct. 6, 1987 to the present assignee also discloses a clip lead for mounting a subsidiary substrate on a base substrate, in a within-the-hole manner, but parallel to the base substrate. A similar arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,617 granted Jun. 3, 1986 to the present assignee.
For commercial applications there is need for surface-mounting subsidiary substrates perpendicular to and on the surface of base substrates, in a manner which facilitates assembly and reduces the effects of shock and vibration.